mirilarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Spire 19.0 - A Friendly Chat
The group spent a week in Fort Inevitable, allowing Royst time to investigate the crystal core and Amara time to do some research and crafting. When he was ready, Royst discussed the properties of the robot core with Marin and Kormon. The core seemed to be rapidly losing its power over time, its colour and glow fading unlike the shards that had been used for the transport keys or Kormon's pickaxe. Royst speculated that the crystal was extremely receptive to arcana and was itself charged with copious energy, allowing it to easily accept enchantments, act as a battery for constructs, and to enhance particular spells that were channeled through it. The trio worried about what the guilds might do with this power: Royst believed that the Quicksilver Conclave, a relatively low-tier guild, would use it to muscle their way to a higher position of wealth and power through extensive utilization of its properties, while the Adamantine Order would almost certainly use it to craft weaponry or a construct army. Kormon and Marin wondered if the spire could be destroyed and Royst lamented that he didn't have enough information. However, he guessed that since the pieces he had been studying had decayed, there was a chance that there was a root or core of some sort to the central spire, and without careful enchantment, the magic of the crystal would fade if separated from it. Determined to find and hopefully destroy this theoretical core, the adventurers thanked Mr. Royst who offered whatever help he could provide in the future. The four eventually set back out to the spire; Marin and Kormon didn't reveal their plan to destroy the crystal to the other two as Amara was under the impression their goal was to search for Tiana, locate more information and to foil the progress of the Adamantine Order so that her guild could claim the spire. Taking the forest tunnel down to the abandoned Splinter base, the four paused to investigate the room that Dave had warned them against when he had spoken to them in the tunnel. Inside were a series of ancient sarcophagi. One had long ago been bound with iron bands and appeared to have an undead trapped within. Unleashing the mindless creature, the group immediately dispatched it and collected the valuables that it had been buried with. Proceeding to the spire, the four teleported to floor 9, well beyond where they had traveled before. The room they found themselves in was oblong and irregularly shaped in every dimension. The spire jutted through the center of the room, passing through floor and ceiling. Numerous runes and arcane arrays had been etched into its surface, and plugs had been taken from all around it that matched the shape and size of the transport keys they carried. Dayana was sitting on the floor, staring intently at the spire and making notes; Marin startled her from her work, and she took a few moments to talk to them. She explained that her, Jaquarl and Vibol had been sent deeper down at the instruction of field commander Teuthida; she was researching the arcane inscriptions here while the other two had moved on. Answering Kormon's questions, Dayana explained that she was here learning about the spire for her mistress, the Lady Sabreal. The spire was an extremely sensitive conduit for cross-planar portals and their goal was to make stable, permanent portals to Sabreal's realm, though she couldn't comment on what her lady's goals or motives might be in possessing them. Kormon attempted to drive his pickaxe through the spire at one of the empty plugs, but Dayana fretfully prevented him from swinging more than once: she was trying to read it and didn't need it destroyed before she was done. A looming stone statue stood to one side, eroded from the long passage of time: a humanoid dressed in flowing robes and a featureless mask that covered their face. Ancient text written on the statue in the Valparisan script was translated by Amara, naming the figure as Sasien Tol L'ren, the Magelord of Conjuration and Master of the Emerald Spire. Other faded text etched into the surrounding walls spoke of events and occurrences long past and lacking context, referring to the Eternal Magelord and their achievements.Category:Emerald Spire